1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a typing guide and more particularly to a typewriter backing sheet especially useful for the typing of research papers requiring footnotes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In typing various textural materials, separate unique formats have been designed for particular types of these materials. For example, in typing letters, there are special formats available for appropriate placing of the address, date, reference, and other parts of the letters. Similarly, special formats are recommended for memorandum, reports, etc. However, one of the most complex materials to type are research papers, dissertations, theses, term papers, and similar academic material.
Most academic institutions follow similar formats concerning appropriate margins, pagination, headings, and other formalities concerning the layout of the reports. The procedures for research paper typing becomes even more complex when footnotes and a bibliography must be included.
It is generally accepted that footnotes should appropriately appear on the bottom of the page on which the footnote reference is indicated. This necessitates leaving a portion at the bottom of the page beneath the textural material to accommodate the typing of the footnotes. However, since a number of footnotes may be required on each page, it becomes most difficult to accurately space the page to accommodate the footnotes needed and at the same time maintain the required margin at the bottom of the page.
Research papers, and the like, are further complicated by the extremely complex standards accepted for appropriate footnote formats. Depending upon the reference work, the format and style of the footnote differs. For example, a footnote referencing a book is different from one referencing an article. Even book footnotes vary with the number of authors of the book. Similarly, when referencing an article, the footnote will differ depending upon whether it comes from a journal, a signed article in a magazine, an unsigned article in a magazine, a signed encyclopedia article, etc. Each of the footnotes requires different punctuation, spacing, abbreviation, etc.
To complicate matters even further, most research papers, and the like, require bibliographies at the end of the manuscript. While the same reference work referred to in a footnote will also be included in the bibliography, the format and punctuation listing the reference in the bibliography will differ from its corresponding listing in the footnote.
As a result, when typing research papers, and the like, it becomes necessary to use various guide books having instructions for appropriate spacing and formatting of the manuscript as well as containing samples for both manuscript text, footnotes, bibliography, tables, etc. The typical guide books are generally large and require considerable amount of time to find the appropriate sample or instruction for a particular footnote or bibliography. Furthermore, although samples and instructions may be given for appropriate margins, spacing, and pagination, it is time consuming to transfer this information from the guidebook to actual practice on the typewriter.
In the past, typing guides have been available as simple aides to regular manuscript typing of letters and the like. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 898,916 describes a typewriter backing sheet which includes a line indicator along each edge of the backing sheet to permit easy indentification of the typing line. Other types of guides have also been available for organization of copy on a page such as U.S. Pat. No. 1,151,782 which includes a grid like arrangement on a writing sheet to facilitate the location of copy on the sheet. Other such simple backing sheets and organization sheets have been available. However, none of these accommodated the special needs and requirements of the research paper.
Recently, there has been available an academic typing guide published by Jemco Academic Supplies, Tulsa, Okla. This typing guide included two sheets secured together to form a pocket in which a sheet of typing paper can be inserted therebetween. An opening is formed on one of the sheets to permit access to type onto the typing paper and defines the limits of the typing space. A column of numbers is provided on the front of the top sheet which numbers commence at both top and bottom of the sheets and continue until the center of the sheet. Certain of the numbers on the bottom are set aside for footnote indications.
While this academic typing guide has provided some solution to the problem of research paper typing, it has not completely satisfied the need. For example, it is still necessary to utilize guide books to provide footnote and bibliography samples when typing the footnotes. Furthermore, although the outer margins are defined, there is no provision for heading lines, pagination, and other format requirements for research papers and the like. Additionally, the aforementioned academic typing guide is extremely difficult to utilize in practice. The typing paper is sandwiched between the front and rear sheets with only a portion of the typing paper available. Although the margins are defined, should it become necessary to over run a margin by even one letter, it is impossible to type that letter since the overlying sheet prevents access to the typing paper in the area unexposed by the opening. Additionally, when rolling the typing paper, contained within the typing guide, into and out of the typewriter, the overlying front sheet has a tendency to catch under the ribbon guide of the typewriter, the holding plate of the typewriter, and other parts of the typewriter mechanism. This can then rip the typing guide itself as well as tear the paper.
A further problem with this available academic typing guide is that the footnote indicator included on the underlying front sheet, only provides an estimation of the space needed for the footnotes. The estimation is based upon an average number of lines in a footnote. However, should a number of footnotes have more or less than average, utilizing the footnote indicator provided will give erroneous margins.